Karen Akers
Karen Akers is an American actress. Biography Born Karen Orth-Pallavicini in New York City, she studied at Manhattanville College and made her name playing the role of Luisa in Nine. Akers also made several screen appearances, guest-starring in Cheers and The Equalizer, and films such as Heartburn and Vibes. Singing Akers made a number of stage appearances, originating the role of Luisa Contini in Nine and of Raffaella in Grand Hotel, as well as playing Kitty Haynes in the film The Purple Rose of Cairo. Akers also released a number albums, debuting with Presenting Karen Akers before releasing such titles as In a Very Unusual Way, Under Paris Skies and If We Only Have Love. Film The Purple Rose of Cairo (1985) *One Day at a Time (solo) Stage Nine (1984)(originated the role) *My Husband Makes Movies (solo) *Be On Your Own (solo) Grand Hotel (1989)(originated the role) *Twenty-Two Years (solo) *Villa on a Hill (solo) *What She Needs (solo) *How Can I Tell Her? (solo) *Grand Ending Albums Presenting Karen Akers (1981) *I Met a Man Today (solo) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *Song for Old Lovers (solo) *Sometimes When We Touch (solo) *Taught by Experts (solo) *She's Always a Woman (solo) *Cloud of Music (solo) *After the Show (solo) *Trouble Man (solo) *Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien (solo) *Life Is (solo) In a Very Unusual Way (1987) *Unusual Way (solo) *Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight (solo) *Sailing On (solo) *Unexpected Song (solo) *You Can Have the TV (solo) *I Know Him So Well (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On? (solo) *I Loved You Once in Silence (solo) *Maybe/Nevertheless (I'm in Love with You)(solo) *Just a Housewife (solo) *(I've Been) Taught by Experts (solo) *Not a Day Goes By/The Rose (solo) Unchained Melodies (1991) *If I Sing (solo) *Sooner or Later (solo) *Blame It On the Summer Night (solo) *I Fall in Love Too Easily/I Never Know When to Say When (solo) *I Waltz Alone/How Sad No One Waltzes Anymore (solo) *The Picture in the Hall (solo) *Life Story (solo) *Unchained Melody (solo) *Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (solo) *L' Année Où Piccoli (solo) *Isn't It a Pity?/Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye (solo) *Here I'll Stay (solo) *Falling in Love Again/What'll I Do (solo) *Dream a Little Dream of Me (solo) Just Imagine... (1994) *Night, Make My Day (solo) *A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square (solo) *Remind Me (solo) *Just Imagine/You're Nearer (solo) *Ain't Misbehavin' (solo) *I'd Rather Be Blue (solo) *More Than You Know (solo) *Flight (solo) *Angels, Punks, and Raging Queens (solo) *Twentieth Century Blues (solo) *I See the World Through Your Eyes (solo) *My Ship (solo) *I Am Your Child/She's Leaving Home (solo) *Two for the Road (solo) Under Paris Skies (1996) *Sous le Ceil de Paris (solo) *Un Jour Tu Verras (solo) *La Vie en Rose (solo) *Les Feuilles Mortes (solo) *Dis Quand Reviendras-Tu? (solo) *Padam Padam (solo) *J'Attendrai (solo) *Milord (solo) *Les Mots d'Amour (solo) *Une Enfant (solo) *Un Jour en Efant (solo) *L' Accordéoniste (solo) *Mon Dieu (solo) *La Chanson des Vieux Amants (solo) Live from Rainbow & Stars (1997) *Fun to Be Fooled/How Little We Know (solo) *Planes (solo) *How Do You Say Auf Wiedersehen? (solo) *Newt -- Torch Song I (solo) *There's a Lull in My Life/I Don't Want to Walk Without You/My ... (solo) *Whatever Happened to Melody (solo) *Strom -- Torch Song II (solo) *Ricorda/You Don't Have to Say You Love Me (solo) *Rush -- Torch Song III (solo) *Laughing Matters (solo) *Chanson (solo) *It's Time for a Love Song/E l'Amore Che Fa Amare? (solo) *My Brother Lived in San Francisco (solo) *Around the World (solo) Feels Like Home (2001) *I'm Not Afraid (solo) *J'Ai Deux Amours (solo) *Shenandoah (solo) *Drouot (solo) *Paris in the Rain (solo) *Haunted Heart (solo) *Paris Is a Lonely Town (solo) *L' Aigle Noir (solo) *Les Couleurs de Temps (solo) *Stars and the Moon (solo) *Marieke (solo) *Chanson (solo) *Feels Like Home (solo) *The Rose (solo) If We Only Have Love (2004) *Patterns (solo) *A Sleepin' Bee (solo) *Try to Remember (solo) *My Childhood (solo) *I Know Him So Well/Anthem (solo) *Somewhere/I Have a Love (solo) *If We Only Have Love (solo) Like It Was (2006) *I Wish I Were in Love Again (solo) *Just a Memory/They Can't Take That Away from Me (solo) *You've Got Possibilities (solo) *Falling in Love with Love/I Fall in Love Too Easily (solo) *I Get Along Without You Very Well (solo) *Comes Love (solo) *The Laziest Gal (solo) *Loving You/Why Was I Born? (solo) *Just One of Those Things (solo) *Like It Was (solo) *Down With Love (solo) *I Get Lost in His Arms (solo) *I Wish You Love (Que Reste-T-Il de Nos Amour)(solo) *Stormy Weather (solo) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) Simply Styne (2008) *Three Coins in the Fountain (solo) *Music That Makes Me Dance/Just in Time (solo) *Time After Time (solo) *It's Been a Long Long Time (solo) *Let Me Entertain You/You Gotta Get a Gimmick (solo) *Some People (solo) *I've Heard That Song Before Suite: Long Before I Knew You (solo) *I've Heard That Song Before Suite: I've Heard That Song Before/I Don't (solo) *If (You Hadn't But You Did)(solo) *Ten Thousand Four Hundred Thirty Two Sheep (solo) *My Own Morning (solo) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *The Party's Over Suite: The Party's Over, Pt. 1/Killing Time/Absent-Minded (solo) *The Party's Over Suite: Winter Was Warm/The Party's Over, Pt. 2/How Could I (solo) *Make Someone Happy/Music That Makes Me Dance (solo) Gallery presentingka.jpg|'Presenting Karen Akers.' akerskitty.jpg|'Kitty Haynes' in The Purple Rose of Cairo. akersunusual.jpg|'In a Very Unusual Way.' akersraffaela.jpg|'Raffaella' in Grand Hotel. akersunchained.jpg|'Unchained Melodies.' akersimagine.jpg|'Just Imagine...' akersskies.jpg|'Under Paris Skies.' akerslive.jpg|'Live from Rainbow & Stars.' akersfeels.jpg|'Feels Like Home.' akersif.jpg|'If We Only Have Love.' akerslike.jpg|'Like It Was.' akersstyne.jpg|'Simply Styne.' Akers, Karen Akers, Karen